A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Rue Midnight Forest
Summary: Angels are allowed to only fall in love with their kinds...so as the Elves! What happens now if their paths will cross? First fanfic in my ENTIRE LIFE. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Cry

Disclaimer: Therefore, as what they always say, SADLY, "Lord of The Rings and all it's characters do not belong to me". They are all masterpieces by the GREAT Tolkien. Just leave Shalwel Riverstone and her mother Endriel to me. ; Þ This is my very first fanfic and it's already freaking 7 am here and I haven't got any sleep yet since yesterday! So please be considerate and bear with whatever errors I have here okay readers? Do not be too hard on me please!!! Mercy mercy!! *Pouts*  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1: Cry  
  
  
~~"No please my Lord...spare him!"   
  
"Spare him you say? An earthling??! Ha! You are a disgrace! Giving up your life for something foolish?!" he said while standing in rage in front of her.   
  
"This should not be allowed! You know the rules...Guards! Take him! Out in the forbidden forest where no human being can survive!"   
  
"Noooo!! Please...Don't...!"   
  
Two guards with enormously large wings took him away. She heard him call her name.   
  
Nevertheless, she cannot do anything.   
  
Nevertheless, she could do nothing. She, as ordered by her Lord as a punishment for her crime, was chained. She felt weak. She looked around and everything she saw was so blurry. Tears fell down her cheeks. She wanted to die. For she believed that, there was no more reason for living. As these thoughts were filling her head, the pain became so unbearable that she could take it no longer.  
  
She fell into a deep sleep…  
  
  
  
~~*Sigh* another day has passed. He then laid back, rested his head on his arms and admired the beauty of the midnight sky…* hmm…what secret do ye hold? * He asked himself. And slowly drifted to sleep. He is always like that.   
  
  
~ O ~  
  
  
  
  
In Middle Earth, An Angel is lying on the ground under an old tree in the midst of the forest. She is unconscious. She looks hurt, beaten, torn. Her wrists were bloody red. Her wings were broken.   
  
The Angel is bleeding. She's bleeding inside. Moreover, she is bleeding not because of the wounds she has and the physical pain she is feeling at that moment but because of the great pain of losing someone dear to her. Pain of losing someone she loves so much. Her heart is bleeding. Barely breathing. They were separated by fate because she is an Angel and the person she loves is an "earthling". A human being.   
  
She was about to give up her being an Angel, but it was too late. They already took her love away. Who did? That she could not remember for now. But one thing is for sure that made her heart bleed more...She knows that they will never see each other again...forever...  
  
After a while, the Angel gained back her consciousness. She tried to stand up...but still she is weak. Very weak. She reached out her hand and tried to speak...  
  
"..."   
  
...But unfortunately, no words came out of her mouth. Realizing that there is no one there to help her makes, her want to lose hope more. The Angel slowly faints again and fell asleep. However, in her sleep she still did not lose hope after all. Cause she knows deep inside that somehow...somewhere...someone...will come and save her...  
  
  
  
In Mirkwood Castle...  
  
Everyone is busy preparing for a special event that is held yearly in his or her kingdom. It is called the "Hunting Festival". Some are busy shopping, others decorating. The marketplace is full of people excited for the event, which will take place in 5 days. Nevertheless, of course the busiest of all for this festival are the Elves. Each Elf in Mirkwood is required to participate in the event. This is to test how strong an Elf is and to see his capability of protecting the kingdom. For an oracle has foretold that a war will occur in their kingdom not too soon.  
  
  
Meanwhile in one of Mirkwood's forest...  
  
  
  
A young Elf is practicing, preparing for the festival. He is shooting arrows, practicing swords,   
  
--Motivated to win the yearly event. The young elf jumped in one of the branches of the trees and closed his eyes.   
  
Concentrated on the rustle of the falling leaves, he then grabbed one of his arrows and placed it in his bow, slowly opened his eyes, and shot one of the falling leaves.   
  
A small grin appeared on his face.   
  
Then just like the wind, he swiftly moved shooting falling leaves jumping from one tree to another.   
  
"99...and a hundred!" Then he landed on the ground with this two elfin-feet.   
  
He was dressed in green tunic, tight leggings and a cloak. Fresh air breezed his long blonde hair with braids on the side. He was tall and slim. About six feet.   
  
A big red apple caught his blue eyes. He threw his dagger and hit right through it cutting it into two. He caught it just about time it fell on the ground.   
  
The elf sat and rested his back on a big rock while eating his apple.   
  
"Ah... That should do for the day" he stretched his arms and crossed his legs admiring the beauty of the forest.   
  
The trees, the birds, the waterfalls and rivers, and specially the quiet and peaceful sensation it brings to every elf in the kingdom. Ah! EVERYTHING! What could he ask for more? He sat there for a while looking up in the sky.   
  
"Ah the big blue sky... I wonder what is it like to live up there... would there be any trees and rivers and all these beautiful creations laid right before my very eyes?" he sighed.   
  
He somewhat always wondered if life exists there. For when he was young, her mother would always tell her stories about Angels. The "winged creatures". Just how amazingly beautiful their wings are and how they shine even without sunlight.   
  
"Hmm... that I do not know..."   
  
The sound of the birds, the rushing waters, almost made him fall asleep.  
  
Just as when he was about to, he heard something only an Elvish ear can hear.   
  
He sat up straight and listened closely.   
  
Although he cannot hear words, He knew someone is in dire need of help.  
  
It was a cry. A cry for help.   
  
He stood up trying to locate where it was coming from. He walked past an elm tree and just when he felt that he was coming close, someone came jumping in front of him and with Elvish speed; he was able to ready his arrow in case it was danger that greeted him.   
  
"Whoa! Calm now elf! It is I!"   
  
Upon hearing a familiar voice, he noticed that it was his she-elf friend holding up her hands showing that she meant no harm. The elf shut his eyes and then looked again at his friend.   
  
"I think it's about time you put that weapon of yours down now Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas, relieved, put his bow and arrow down and let out a sigh.  
  
"You shouldn't be just jumping out in front of me like that if you want to live a thousand of years more Shalwel Riverstone!"  
  
Shalwel smirked and teased Legolas. "Jumpy my dear prince?"   
  
Legolas knew Shalwel very well since childhood. His father Thranduil and Shalwel's mother Endriel were very good friends. Shalwel is also an elf like him but she is from Riverwood, a castle just about a forest far from Mirkwood. Their kinds are the one is who are protecting the rivers and other water form elements in the woods.   
  
They look alike in appearance though it is only their long black hair that distinguished them.   
  
Shalwel is nearly as tall as Legolas. Her hair was all black and highlighted with blue resulting its color like the midnight sky.   
  
Midnight blue... Legolas does not know why but he is so drawn to that color.   
  
That is what Legolas adored about Shalwel. Her silky black hair he used to always stroke and caress when they were still young. However, he loved her only with a sisterly affection but it seems like Shalwel was expecting more.   
  
Shalwel then threw Legolas a hug. Legolas not wanting to hurt her feelings hugged her back. Then Shalwel planted a kiss on his right cheek.   
  
"Where were you headed Prince?" she asked.   
  
Legolas feeling rather embarrassed of what just happened composed himself and suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do!   
  
"Oh Shal! I was sitting on that rock earlier and then I--"   
  
"--Tired from this afternoons practice my dear?" Shal butted   
  
"Come, let's go back to your castle right away! I also wanted to see your majesty so I can sign up for the festival" Shal then hurriedly grabbed Legolas' hand and pulled him back to the castle.  
  
Legolas, knowing that he cannot argue with Shal anymore, is now bothered by the "cry".   
  
Legolas looked back in the direction where IT was coming for the last time.   
  
"I will come back for you... I promise." Legolas whispered to himself.  
  
He was not sure why he should but he just feels the need.  
  
As the two disappear from the forest, the "crying" slowly faded…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ok I did some editing on this one and I have to thank Anna Arkadyevna Karenina for that. :) Gentle breeze. Blessed be. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Bothered Elf

Chapter 2: A Bothered Elf  
  
  
"What is the matter my son?" asked King Thranduil, Legolas' father, who has been watching him walking uneasily from one place to another, stomping his foot, and in deep thoughts.  
  
"Nothing Father..." Legolas shortly snapping out back to reality and then was lost in his deep thoughts again.  
  
"Oh, Legolas...my son, my son. Did you really think that you could hide from me?" King Thranduil patted his son on the back and led him to the balcony where they can view the whole kingdom of Mirkwood.   
  
"Such beauty, eh Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Father. Nothing to ask of more" he smiled weakly. Although he really meant it, he just cannot stop thinking of the "cry" ever since yesterday and when he woke up early this morning. It is consuming him and obviously, he is not liking even a single drop of it.  
  
"Want to rule it someday?" Asked the King trying to at lease ease his bothered son on whatever he is troubled about.   
  
However, its effect was the opposite. It freaks him out every time his father talks about this matter. Legolas is still afraid of responsibility. He is still afraid to make decisions. He is considering having someone beside him first to guide him all the way. A SPECIAL someone of course. A "Queen of Mirkwood" to be precise. Nevertheless, he still has not found her yet! Oh by the love of the Lord of the Rings! Now he feels soooo pressured than before. Just the thought of not finding the one meant for you, ah! He does not know if he can ever do it!   
  
Legolas groaned and closed his eyes for a while. All these thoughts make him want to scream aloud! That is it! He cannot take it anymore. He needs to chill and get away from it all!  
  
"I am going out father," Legolas said turning his back trying to quickly get away from the pressure he was feeling at that moment.  
  
"To where my son?" the King asked  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and wished that his father could be more sensitive and just stop asking questions.   
  
"Uh... just there father." Facing him again. "Practice. You know, 2 days more to go before the big event. I do not want to waste any time. You wou--..."  
  
"Exactly where Legolas?" not letting him finish.  
  
Now he feels his temper rising and his face getting red ready to lose it anytime.  
  
" Forest father." Clenching his fists at his side and holding his breath.  
  
"Ah I see... well then you be careful my son and be back before sunset. I shall send someone at the forest later to escort you back here just in case, so that you would not be late. Shalwel and her mother will be joining us for supper later. I shall order our servants to prepare a banquet for us. Farewell then my dear son."   
  
Legolas nodded and hurried back in his room. He shut the door and threw his body on the bed. He pulled a pillow and covered his face.  
  
"AARRRGGGHHHHH!!!" he shouted releasing all his tension. He shouted at the top of his lungs and realized about a minute that this is not actually helping. So there is only one thing for him to do.  
  
He quickly snatched his bow, quiver and arrows from its sanctuary where it is being kept safe by the very best archer in Mirkwood. He ran through his window, jumped from an old tree and hurriedly dashed to the forest where he found his own sanctuary.  
  
He then began shooting whatever is in sight. He was like a raging wave from a troubled sea. However, nothing could stop him. Birds flew here and there! He was hitting every trunk of tree he is passing by.  
  
Then suddenly he stopped when he saw a feather and had blood stained in it.  
  
"Heavens!" he said loudly. Maybe he hit some bird. Now this is what he does not want to see. A raging She-Elf in a white gown looking possessed and growling at him. Lady Galadriel would obviously NOT be happy when she hears about this.   
  
But wait!   
  
It is a trail of feathers.   
  
--Of doves?   
  
No. This one is different. Legolas have not seen any of this before.   
  
--What could he have hit?   
  
...WHOM could he have hit?   
  
As he followed the trail, a bucket of cold water is like being poured on his back sending chills that made this Elf stop and tremble for a while. After he regained himself, he continued following the path and it lead to an old tree.   
  
Taking a few steps more, he was stunned when he saw something that he knew only existed in his mother's bedtime tales...  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ahoy ye! Mateys! Fellow Elves! 'sup y'all? 2 chapters are done and I've been wanting to hear from you guys. I'm a little confused on which next story to write here. Jeez. So how about some reviews to keep me going ya? *wink wink* So I hope y'all are liking this so far. Oki doki! Time to post your thingy! Blessed Be! Merry Part for now! ;Þ 


	3. Disclamer Again

Ok, so I just came home from skool and I was like.soooo excited to check my email, and I was all.running towards my PC and I was like.  
  
*a dwarf holding up an axe from middle earth appeared from nowhere and shouted: CUT THE CRAP EARTHLING!!!!! *  
  
* Ok, Ok, Jeez. * =S  
  
PARTY UP!!! I Got mah first review!! Ha! thank you very very much! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Grazie! Salamat! Muchos Gracias! I really appreciate it! : )  
  
So okay before proceeding with the other chapters of my fanfic, I would like to clear my ERRORS (and I really mean errorS! ;( first. (Dang! After reading my story posted in ff.net. By the love of the Lord of the Rings! I sounded like a 5 year old kid! (or maybe a 5 yr old kid could've done better huh.;( huhuhuhu.Bwahahahaha!) So anyway, I would fix all of that if I find time cuz skoool is such a pain in the arse! Sad but true. I just made it a point that I will post this TODAY so everyone will be informed. : )  
  
Ok so first up. The SENTENCES, Capitalizations and all the Verb Tense Shift, from Past to Present crap-that-I'm-no-good-at (ehehehehe!) A THOUSAND APOLOGIES MY DEAR READERS! I kinda knew that there's a load of crap like that here. Its just that I was just SOOO excited to share my FIRST-EVER-IN-MY-ENTIRE-LIFE-FORREALZ(!) fanfic to y'all. And I did include in the disclaimer -- ".I hope you guyz bear with me cuz its already freaking 7 am in the morning and I haven't got any sleep yet.blah blah.zzz." so I thought you would understand. * pouts * now I'm about to cry! * sniffles * ;( Oh but hey!! hold yer horses! That's what reviews are for right? So BRING IT ON! :)  
  
Second, if I didn't have that (watchamacallit?!) the Beta thingy? Yeah, whatever that is. I apologize for that one too. I think I really need to have that one EY-ES-EY-PEE. Thank you.  
  
Third, About MIRKWOOD CASTLE, as I have been informed that not a single castle exist in Middle Earth. Uh okay.this is a fanfic right? I can imagine whatever I want to have in Mirkwood. May it be castles, carnivals or whatsoever. (whatever my psychoted mind tells me to write!) I've read many fanfics like that. And I personally think those kind of ideas are cool. :) But still thank you for informing me though. Who knows? Maybe if the fates would let me, I will transport a demolishing machine to crush the pesky castle in Mirkwood! Nyahahahhaa! cuz to be honest.  
  
* DRUMROLL *  
  
-- I am really not a LotR fan. * dodges from the hobbits' cooking utensils and stolen vegetables * * YAY!* I mean, I've watched FotR and TTT but I'm not that obsessed as to research for their history, learn Sindarin or whatever. I'm doing this fanfic because I was JUST charmed by the beauty of a certain elf (YIIII!!! Who's the elf!? WHO'S THE ELF?! * daydreams * * drools * yikes! Sorrie! lemme wipe that one for you! Ahahahaha * crazed * )  
  
Another one, about Legolas' arrows, hmm. I saw in TTT that they fought thousand of orcs, so I assumed that he doesn't run out of arrows. I dunno, maybe I'm wrong.? Gosh. ;( correct me if I am please! :)  
  
And fourth, for the exaggerations that turned out to be an unnecessary crap in my fanfic. I'll try to lessen that for the following chapters to come.  
  
Wow! Thank You Anna Arkadyevna Karenina! I love challenges! :) I'll give all my best in the next chapters for YOU and I think I'll go for your suggestion to allow anonymous reviews as to help me improve my work. Thank You Thank You Thank YOU!!! Please try to review my work as much as possible- -ALWAYS (ehehehe! Am I askin too much?? Oh, alrightz.if u gotz the time. * sitting on the corner pouting * :)  
  
Bottom line, I SUCK! KILL ME PLEASE!!!? OH WAIT! NOT YET! I HAVE TO ACCOMPLISH MY MISSION FIRST! THEN TRY TO KILL ME.IF YOU CAN! * EVIL GOTHICWITCHELF GRIN * BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
  
I'm working on Chapter 3. Dang! I think I'm getting obsessed on this. AWESOME! I WOULD LOVE THAT! :) oki oki, still have classes tomorrow. Merry part for now! Gentle Breezes. Blessed Be.  
  
  
  
and oh! P.S. I think Cate Blanchett is hot! FORREALZ! ;Þ I really REALLY like her. Ahehehe ta-tah!  
  
--Rue Midnight Forest at yer service yer Majesties 


	4. Chapter 3: Fallen Angel

*Oh, I am so happy! I got 3 reviews today! I am sipping coffee to get me going. And I think I am in the process of turning into this creature of the night. * hoot hoot * eek! I have turned into an owl! Heehee... Okay now back to work! Oh my, I am so inspired! :) How do I get that stinking Beta Reader anyways??? Anyone? Ouch!! I guess I have to really watch out for my grammar this time. Dang!   
  
Rue's Note: I have changed some errors and parts of the story in chapter 1. I changed the date of the "Hunting Festival" from 2 days to 5 days. Oki! That would be all! :)  
  
  
Chapter 3: Fallen Angel  
  
  
She had a long hair, dyed in brown and highlighted blonde. Her hair color is perfect to make her face shine even though she looks pale and weak. He never saw such creature before. But of course! This one has "wings".  
  
This is an Angel.  
  
Legolas stood in awe. He still cannot believe what he is seeing. He stood there for a minute in such amazement. He then remembered the red stained trail of feathers that he was following a while ago...  
  
Blood.  
  
He felt her pulse. She is still alive. Legolas quickly carried the angel on his back and headed to his "sanctuary". It is just impossible for him to bring AN Angel to their castle! He thought. In addition, of course Shalwel will be there. He does not want to disappoint the Elf upon bringing a girl home. As they are headed to his "sanctuary", Legolas can feel her breathing on his neck.   
  
"Stay with me my Lady... " He said.   
  
Moreover, thank God for his Elvish speed, they arrived in his "sanctuary" in no time.   
  
It is a small hut capable of occupying two people. Inside is a table and a bed made of wood and autumn leaves. This is where he heads when he wants to get away from it all.   
  
Legolas carefully laid the unconscious Angel in the bed. She is a mess. She had bloodstains almost all over. Her wrists... just what had happened? And her right wing... it seems to be broken. She is wearing a white dress. Legolas can tell that it was long before it was ripped off. The rip made a long slit on the Angel's right leg exposing almost her inner thigh. It made his heart skip a beat. What was he thinking?! Legolas shook his head. However, there is no doubt that she is a beauty. She has a fair skin. She is tall judging by her long legs exposing. Legolas then wondered how it feels to touch her... TOUCH HER?! SNAP OUT OF IT ELF! Legolas sighed.   
  
"What mystery do you hold my lady?" He thought aloud.   
  
Legolas opened the window and cold breeze entered. The Angel let out a soft moan.   
  
"Rest my lady. You are now safe." He looked at the sky and noticed that sunset is nearing. Unfortunately, though he does not want to, he needs to depart soon before one of his father's men go looking for him. Legolas looked at the Angel for the last time... today.   
  
"I shall leave you for now, but I will come back for you as soon as the sun rises tomorrow my lady. I promise."   
  
Legolas hurriedly snatched his bow and quiver and ran back to the castle as to please his father for coming home earlier than expected.   
  
  
  
Back in the castle...  
  
  
  
  
"Ah my son! You are early! Wonderful!" said his father. Legolas bowed to show respect to the King.   
  
Legolas smiled. " I have to father. For I would not want to keep a girl wait."   
  
" Very well Legolas, I am impressed. " said the King.  
  
"I shall proceed to my room then father. I need to prepare." Legolas said bowing again.  
  
"So be it my son. I shall see you this evening." The King bid farewell to Legolas.  
  
Legolas then made his way to his room. He closed the door and lay on his bed. He took out something from his pocket. It is a feather. He held it in his hand and placed it in his chest... in his heart.   
  
"Be well soon my lady... I would love to see your beauty shine again."   
  
He whispered as he drifted off to sleep. Thoughts filled of the Angel.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hmmm... naughty naughty Legolas! Just what was he really thinking?! Staring at the Angel's exposed legs?! May thunder strike you!  
  
Legolas: Ahhhhhh! * Lightning strikes on the poor elf * Oh man, who could resist? I cannot help it... * pouts *  
Angel: *pretending to still lie unconsciously* (heeheeheee! I knew it!)  
  
Nyahahaha! Icebreaker for you guys. Sorrie about this one being short but don't worry! I will post 2 chapters today just for you guys! :) And oh! I have some people to thank for:  
  
  
Anna Arkadyevna Karenina: Hello! Chapter 3 is up! I'm looking forward to your review :) Thanks!  
  
princess-alora-greenleaf : yeah, you're cool too! Thanks a bunch! :)  
  
Krillball6: heya dude! Chapter 3 is up! I hope you received my mail! Thanks a lot!   
  
And Telboriel for praising my writing ability though I sucked at the first part. Hehe! Man I just hope I did fine in this chapter. Can't thank you enough guys! Thank You! Thank You! Okay now on to the next chapter! :) ------ 


	5. Chapter 4: Melodies of Life

Rue's Note: Hey! sorrie for posting this one up late! I had a problem with my ISP earlier at about 9:30 in the morning. Then unfortunately, I FELL ASLEEP! Heehee! How cruel! I apologize about that. ;( So anyways...  
  
*Wow, its already 5 in the morning…I didn't realized that. Hehe! And I am now in my "high times". But as promised, here is Chapter 4! Read on! :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Melodies of Life  
  
  
  
Cold breeze brushed through Legolas' skin. He can feel the night wind embracing him. It made him curl like a child.   
  
--NIGHT WIND?! Heavens! It is already evening!  
  
He jumped off the bed and hurriedly put on his presentable outfit. Glancing once on the mirror to see if he looks just fine, he ran past the hallway down the stairs. The banquet has almost started! He let out a sigh of relief and composed himself. He greeted every visitor that entered the castle and sat on the throne beside his father.  
  
"Where were you Legolas?!" whispered King Thranduil still wearing a smile to every visitor that passed by them and greeted them despite his disappointment in his son.   
  
"I apologize my father. I did not mean to -- "   
  
"Oh! Endriel!" said the King rising from his throne and greeting his very good friend with a hug.  
  
"Thranduil! You have been missed!" said Endriel jovially.  
  
"Thank you for coming Endriel! We have so much to talk about!" Said the King leading the Queen of Riverwood around the castle. "Shall we?"  
  
"My pleasure" and they started walking around, discussing about their kingdom.  
  
The Elves are merrymaking. Some are singing, dancing, eating as if there is no tomorrow. Legolas smiled at the sight. He left the hall and headed outside to find privacy. He leaned on the balcony and stared at the sky. The stars are twinkling tonight. He feels at peace. He closed his eyes.   
  
--* Long brown blonde hair...fair smooth skin...a pair of heavenly wings. She was from above...why is she here? Those wound...what caused them? -Who? *  
  
Suddenly, he was reminded of a song his mother had taught him when he was still young...and when she was still alive. It was an unfinished song though. Her mother told her that only he could finish the song. Legolas sure does not know what she meant by that. However, he loves her mother so much that she believes whatever she says. It is just sad that she left him already. Her mother died when he was about 500 years old. He was too young to lose his mother. Well, that is how he sees it. He could not remember exactly what he did that day. All he could remember was...  
  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
I was there singing the song to my mother that I know very well by heart while she is in deep sleep. She is lying in a bed of white roses. She is so beautiful. I am holding her hand; I do not want to let go. And the last thing I know, they are taking her away from me. I was crying and screaming at the people who are about to take her in the midst of the forest.   
  
Father was there.   
I wanted to run after them but father stopped me.   
I was struggling but father just hugged me.   
Father told me that mother would still be there for me.   
I just have to call for her and feel her.   
I was calmed but still sobbing at my father's chest.   
Until I grew tired of crying and I fell asleep.   
  
  
  
That was 19038 years ago...and he is stronger now. He understands now what his father was talking about. * I just have to call for her and feel her * And every time he has to feel the presence of her mother, or whenever something troubles him, he just have to sing the song.   
  
--Their song.  
  
And she is there. He can feel her warmth. She takes all his pain and kisses them away. Then he would be fine.   
  
A tear formed from the corner of Legolas' eye.   
  
The silence was broken when he sensed someone staring at him. He quickly brushed off his tear.  
  
"It would be rude to be standing there, watching me, and not saying any word," Legolas said.  
  
"All are merry inside my Prince, what led you here all on your own?" said a concerned voice.  
  
She slowly walked towards Legolas.   
  
"Though your mane is as silky blue as the midnight sky, and you shine like the stars in the heavens, the beauty of the night still cannot compare to you my lady." Legolas said kissing Shalwel's hand.   
  
"Ever as sweet my dear Prince." Shalwel said blushing.  
  
Shalwel is dressed in a long silver sparkling gown. Her hair was half pony tailed but it did not hinder them to glow. Nevertheless, She was wonderful tonight.  
  
They walked towards the bench made of stone and sat there.   
  
"Is something bothering you my Prince?"  
  
"Nothing my lady. I am just admiring the beauty of the sky"  
  
"As always Legolas. Why is that so?"  
  
"That I do not know, Shal"   
  
"Maybe it is mother..." Shalwel blushed  
  
Legolas looked at Shalwel with question in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe it is mother...YOUR mother" looking straight at Legolas' eyes while biting her lips.  
  
"Oh...yes, MY mother...it could be..." Legolas said taking his eyes away from her childhood friend.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Legolas and Shalwel were both speechless.  
  
"Umm...Legolas...?"  
  
"...Yes Shal?  
  
"Would it not be nice to be ruling a kingdom?"   
  
Legolas sighed quietly for he does not feel like talking about this matter. Not now -- NOT EVER. But he does not want to hurt Shalwel's feelings for he can sense that her intentions are good. So he just went on with the flow of their discussion.  
  
"Hmm...maybe Shal. And you would someday" Legolas said smiling at her.  
  
"Yes...I would someday...with my King" Shalwel moved closer to Legolas and leaned her head on his shoulders.  
  
Legolas somehow felt uneasy with the topic. There was something about the way Shalwel moved closer and leaned on him. He rather knew that something unappropriate or he might not like was going to happen.  
  
"Yes Shal and I would be happy for you"   
  
"You would be ruling Mirkwood soon too Legolas and you would need a Queen" Shalwel then sat straight face to face with Legolas. Legolas backed off his head a little bit but Shalwel cupped Legolas' cheeks and caressed them.  
  
"You are beautiful Legolas, did you not know that?" Shal said as her face gets closer and closer to Legolas'.  
  
"Shal, I think we should go inside and join the other Elves in their merrymaking. Besides, it's getting cold here outside, I'm sure my lady would not want to ca -- "   
  
Before he knew it, Shalwel's lips were locked against his. She was kissing him slowly and passionately. Legolas can feel it. Her kiss was warm. It felt nice. Shalwel's tongue playfully made its way into his. Pressing deeper...and deeper. Her kiss tastes sweet. Her hands are going down to his neck. Shalwel moaned and breathed hard. Legolas cannot help but close his eyes. "This should not be happening!" shouted his conscience at him. Shalwel is her friend and...nothing more! As her hands went further down, Legolas saw the Angel's beautiful face. He opened his eyes and realized that he actually is responding to the kiss!   
  
Legolas removed her hands and parted from her lips.   
  
"Legolas...why...?" Shalwel asked looking puzzled.   
  
Legolas looked at her with guilt. What has he done?! Legolas wiped her lower lip with his thumb.  
  
"I am sorry" he said without looking at her, and left towards castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rue's Note: Ok, before someone reviews this story and come yelling at me, complaining that Legolas is not 19538 years old, I tell you, It's just a random hitting and banging in the keyboard. :) Of course I do not know how old he really is. So I have to do that. Heehee! It's quite fun though! Try it!   
  
*Whew! This chapter is long! This is how much I love you guys! It is already 8 in the morning! Dios Mio! Look at that! Hmm...I bet you guys want me to write the next chapter huh? Do you? Do you??! Ooohhh...things are beginning to get hot and stuffy! Bwihihihi * witch's laugh * Well then send me a review for the love of the Lord of the Rings so I would know!! Heehee! Come on now, that won't hurt...would it? ;Þ ok! Shiznit! Mom's talkin trash! Time for me to get back in my coffin and sleep! Aaaahhh! The sun is shining bright! I CAN FEEL IT!! It's BURRRNNINNGG like hell!!! :Þ  
  
--and oh! I received 3 reviews today. Thank You Usako for correcting me for my "Elfin" thingy. :) Though you said "Evlish speed", I just assumed that you mistyped it. So I changed it to "Elvish speed" as it is more close to the word ELVes. Heehee! :)  
  
Telboriel! I am so happy to know that you are really interested in my story. Thank you for always reviewing! I promise to work hard. :)  
  
Gentle Breeze. Blessed Be. 


	6. Chapter 5: This touch

As soon as the sun rose in the beautiful morning sky, Legolas immediately prepared to leave the castle. Hence, he was very eager to see how the Angel was doing. He did not bother to say about his whereabouts to his father though for the King is already used to it. King Thranduil greatly understand the need of his son to be free and do whatever he wants to for he knew that when the time comes for Legolas, he cannot do such adventuring and he will be more like a rotten vegetable sitting all day in his throne. Moreover, he is thankful for that. At lease, his father would not be asking him irritating questions again.   
  
He quickly carried his bow, quiver and arrows to his back. Making sure that no one is in sight; he made his way through the window - -as always, jumped from a tree and ran all the way to his "sanctuary".   
  
  
Morning dew breezed Legolas' face while running as fast as he could. He wonders how she is doing right now. * Is she still asleep? *   
  
" Oh, please, please be awake..." Legolas prayed, closing his eyes. He then reached his small hut. He hurriedly opened the door only to see that the Angel is still in her deep sleep.   
  
Legolas walked towards by her side and sighed.   
  
"Will you forever lay My Lady?" He said kneeling beside her, almost giving up hope.  
  
"You have been sleeping since I saw you in the woods. Wake up fair one. What can I do to bring you back here with me?" He whispered longingly to her ear.   
  
  
In his despair, he felt the need of his mother's presence. He closed his eyes, bowed his head down and began singing their song...  
  
  
-- Oh, My Lady, why do you sleep so still?  
I will wake you tomorrow  
And you will be my fill...yes you will be my fill...  
  
  
  
"Do not leave me please...!"   
  
"I will always be with you Catherine...always"  
  
"I cannot go on without you...! Cannot you see that?! It would be a living hell! I would rather be dead!"  
  
"Somebody needs you Catherine. Cannot you hear him? He has been calling for you. You must move on." Said the figure covered in light, smiling at her.   
  
He is right. She can hear something. As if someone is talking to her. No. It is more like someone is singing to her. However, she does not care! All she wants was for him to come back and be one again.   
  
"He is longing for you Catherine. Walk in the light. He is waiting for you." He then motioned her to look behind her.  
  
And when she turned her back, she saw a beam of light and it sucked her in.  
  
  
-- Oh, My Lady, why does it grieve me so?  
But your heart seem so silent  
Why do you breathe so low? Why do you breathe so low?  
  
  
A tear fell from her eye.   
  
She slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight blinded her.  
  
"Uhh..." she moaned.  
  
Legolas stopped singing. * Is what I am hearing real? * His eyes widened. *Is she awake now? *   
  
His heart was beating fast as he slowly moved his head up to get a better view of the Angel's condition.   
  
She was looking at him with her deep blue eyes. Legolas froze. She has the most beautiful eyes. He thought, lost in the Angel's eyes. He was like looking at the midnight sky. They were sparkling like stars in the heaven.   
  
"Bain... (*)" He thought aloud.  
  
"My Lady...can you sit?" Legolas ask as the Angel tried to move on her own.  
  
Nevertheless, she is still too weak to do so. Legolas, though, was able to catch her when she was about to fall off the bed.   
  
"I suggest that you do not move My Lady for you are still healing." Legolas said, concerned of her health.  
  
He helped her back to bed and laid her down.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked weakly.  
  
"You are safe now My Lady. Do not fear." Legolas said softly.  
  
She smiled at him. She does not know why but she indeed felt safe with his presence.  
  
Legolas blushed.   
  
"What name has you?" He asked.  
  
"Catherine." she said looking at him.   
  
--Catherine. Pure.   
  
"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I happen to see you in the woods yesterday and I - -"  
  
"What are you?" she asked.   
  
She has been observing him ever since she opened her eyes and she cannot figure what creature he is. Sure, this one is no human being. His ears were different. It was pointy. She never saw his likes before.  
  
"I am an Elf. A Woodland Elf." Legolas said smiling at her innocence.  
  
"And I suppose - - you are an Angel"  
  
"Yes I am..." She nodded.  
  
"Then what business do you have here on Middle Earth? What happened to you? What caused your wounds? Your - -" Legolas stopped when he saw hurt in her face. How could he! It is still not the appropriate time to ask questions Elf! He said scolding himself.   
  
"I am sorry..." Legolas apologized.  
  
She reached for his hand and held it.  
  
"I would want to stand up again Legolas"   
  
"Can you do so My Lady?" Legolas then offered his hand to her.   
  
Legolas helped her to stand up, but they both lost their balance and they fell on the floor. He landed on top of her, his eyes locked with hers, and his left leg in between hers. They were lost in each other's gaze for a while. He can feel her breath on his mouth. As their mouths were both open in shock. Snapping back to reality, Legolas then quickly stood up and blushed. Then he heard some giggling.  
  
"What seems to be funny My Lady?" raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing..." Catherine, trying to sound serious but obviously cannot help it.  
  
Legolas then cannot help but smile in relief to see that she is now doing fine. She is indeed pure. He thought.  
  
  
After a few tries, Catherine was able to manage to stand up for herself. She walked back and forth in front of Legolas. Legolas smiled in content.  
  
"Legolas..."   
  
"Yes My Lady?"  
  
"...I am a mess and I would want to get clean," she said looking at the bloodstains on her dress and different parts of her body. -- Legolas could see that.  
  
"I shall bring you water My Lady so you could bathe" Legolas then went outside, fetched pails of water, brought it inside and filled the wooden tub. He then removed his cloaked and tore a small portion of cloth from it.  
  
"Here My Lady, use this to reive yourself for the meantime. I shall bring you neat clothes tomorrow." Legolas handed the piece of cloth to Catherine.  
"Thank you Legolas," she said as she took the piece of cloth from him. "I appreciate your kindness dear elf, I cannot thank you enough" Catherine bowed.  
  
"Nay," Legolas nodded. I shall give you your privacy now My Lady, call me when you need me. I will just be outside" Legolas exited through the door and left the Angel inside for her to bathe.  
  
Legolas sat on a rock under a tree. "Nae! Nìn bain brennil, you are awake...(**)" He thought aloud.   
  
The Angel made her way to the bathing room. Even though Legolas' sanctuary is small, it was still able to occupy such. Catherine slipped off her almost ripped dress and stepped into the small tub. The water was warm. She soaked her body in the water and sat on the wooden tub, tucking her legs. She smiled. It would feel nice to be clean again. She thought. However, something is missing. She is not used to bathing alone. For "above", someone would bathe her. If not her guardian, a servant at least would cleanse her for she used to be the daughter of their "Lord's" sister - - her mother, before she fell in love with a human and kicked out from above. - - Carl. It was his name. She, as his guardian angel, was always by his side. Moreover, it resulted to something forbidden that led her to where she is now.  
  
-- Legolas...  
  
He heard her call. Legolas hurriedly entered the house and knocked on the bathing room's door.  
  
"What seems to be the matter My Lady? Anything you need?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, Come in Legolas."   
  
Did he hear her right?!   
  
"C--Come again My Lady?" Legolas said wanting to make sure that his Elven ears are not fooling him.  
  
"You can open the door Legolas, so we can properly talk, please."   
  
Legolas tremblingly touched the door and slowly pushed it open. He bowed his head down for he cannot possibly look at a bathing woman. It is just so un-appropriate and absolutely wrong! Seeing Legolas like that made Catherine giggle.  
  
"Please My Lady, This is absurd...! Tell me at once what I can do for you!" Legolas said still looking down straight on the ground. Legolas' face is turning red now.   
  
* What is she thinking?! Does she not know that she is ACTUALLY taking a bath?? * Legolas wanted to melt.  
  
"It is okay Legolas. Look at me" Catherine said softly.  
  
* Now she wants me to look at her!? MAER MENEL (***)! * Legolas' heart was beating fast as he slowly looked straight into the Angel's eyes.   
  
"I need you to bathe me, please, for I am not used to bathing alone."  
  
Legolas could not move. He has not bathed someone before! -Never! ...Specially a woman!  
  
"Please Legolas, I wish to get cleaned right away..." Catherine pleaded.  
  
Legolas then decided to do so for he does not want a lady pleading at him. He slowly walked towards the wooden tub and Catherine handed him the piece of cloth he gave her earlier.  
  
Legolas, with shaking hands, then started to damp the piece of cloth he tore from his cloak and stroked Catherine's back.  
  
She closed her eyes and feels the warm, soothing sensation Legolas' soft stroke gives to her skin. She started thinking about him.  
  
--"Somebody needs you Catherine. Cannot you hear him? He has been calling for you. You must move on." - - If this Elf is the one that the image has been talking about, ...why? I do not even know the elf! And...how? He sure is a mystery to me but he has an enchanting voice and look. The song he was singing earlier...it was beautiful! His touch... there is something into it. So, smooth...so comforting. Oh, how I wish this moment not to end!  
  
He bathed her from her back, to her left shoulder, to her neck. She bit her lower lip and moved her head sideways so he can move his hands more freely.   
--Her beauty shines bright. Why are you here bain pen (****)? Tell me more...mmm...Moe fläd like the niphredil. (*****) So smooth...Oh, Im iest sen ù an meth! (******)  
  
As they both opened their eyes, they did not realize that they both were lost in a daydream. Legolas was already in front of Catherine and did not realize that his hands and his piece of cloth were almost on her chest. He dropped the cloth in the wooden tub. He felt his blood rose to his face. Catherine blushed too. As both were embarrassed upon realizing what just had happened.   
  
"I-I think I am done now Legolas, thank you," she said without looking at the Elf.  
  
"Y-Yes of course...you are" Legolas stood up and walked away from her. "I shall be outside," he said, closing the door.  
  
  
Translations:  
(*) Beautiful  
(**) At last! My beautiful/fair lady...  
(***) GOOD HEAVENS!  
(****) Why are you here, beautiful/fair one?  
(*****) Soft skin like the flower/pale winter/snowdrop  
(******) I wish this not to end!  
  
Rue's Note: If you noticed that the song is kinda familiar to ya, well yeah, too bad it does not belong to me but to the Gregorian Masters of Chant. Heehee!   
  
*Yay! This one's quite long huh? I kinda don't want to end the scene yet but I have to! * Aww…man! * Heehee! So the Angel's kickin and alive now, jeez…was this too much for their first meeting? NO! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NOT ENOUGH! Gwahahahaha! WOW! LOOK! I know Sindarin now! Heehee! Damn, I'm getting good at this! ; Þ so I'm sorry y'all if it took me 3 days to post this chapter. I have been a bum lately. =S I'm sleepy…Garsh…ok! See ya next scene! And oh! Thanks Telboriel and DarkFire for the very inspiring reviews! Thank You Thank YOU guys! 'Till then!   
  
Gentle Breezes! Blessed Be. 


End file.
